Crema
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Alcanzara la crema?


"¿Alcanzara la crema?"

Se preguntó internamente Marinette al ver la poca cantidad que hizo porque comparándolos con los postres que tenía enfrente de ella, apoyados en una bandeja, estos eran bastantes para poder rellenarlos a todos. Y aun esperaba la fuente que se cocinaba en el horno.

Dejo de pensar en ello y siguió batiendo, la cual al poco tiempo de estar haciendo movimientos circulares, sintió como unas manos se entrelazaban en su cintura y la barbilla del mismo se apoyaba en su hombro.

—No te daré nada —Proclamo inmediatamente Marinette al darse cuenta que era su amado y glotón esposo Adrien — ¡Quita tu mano! —Le dijo pegándole suavemente con su palma al ver que esta se aproximaba a uno de sus postres, quien la retiro al instante.

— Solo uno —Le dijo mirándola con esos ojos que la derretían.

— No —Repuso sin rechistar, desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Él hizo un puchero y apoyo más la barbilla contra su hombro.

— Al menos... ¿Me das de probar un poco de crema? —Pregunto viéndola enfrente suyo y agua se hacía en su boca.

Ante eso ella iba a denegarse, pero al final soltó un suspiro y con el batidor en mano lo alzo hacia su rostro para entregárselo, pero al no calcular la distancia ya que estaba muy cerca, ocasiono que el rostro de Adrien se manchara en el proceso sin querer.

Inmediatamente se iba a disculpar, pero al darse vuelta aun sintiendo que sus manos seguían entrelazada a su cintura, una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios, al verlo en esa divertida situación.

— ¿Esta rica? —Le cuestiono de forma graciosa, riéndose un poco, la cual al hacer esa pregunta sintió como los dedos y las manos se alejaban de su cintura.

— ¿Quieres probar? —Le pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Entretanto se relamía lo labios y con sus dedos retiraba la crema de los costados de su cara para llevarlos a su boca.

Ante eso, Marinette se sonrojo sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Adrien tomo el batidor de la mano de su esposa y se lo choco contra su cara.

— ¿Esta rica? —Le pregunto riéndose.

Ella frunció el ceño tratándose de no reír por lo que su infantil esposo había hecho, ya que lo que hizo primero ella no fue más que un accidente. No obstante antes de que se pudiera limpiar Adrien se acercó a su rostro y empezó a repartir besos a los lugares donde estaba la crema.

— Esta deliciosa —Le confeso mientras sus labios recorrían sus labios, sus mejillas, la barbilla y la punta de su nariz.

Cuando se separó ya limpiándola, Marinette con la cara quemándose al rojo vivo, agarro un poco de crema del bol y se la tiro a Adrien ensuciándole en el proceso.

—Ahora a mi déjame que la pruebe —Le dijo riéndose y acercándose a él, quien se quedó estático al escuchar lo recién dicho por su esposa, viendo como ella regaba besos por su cuello, ya que ese fue el principal lugar donde había caído la misma— Si está muy rica —Le aseguro.

En ese momento ella poso sus ojos en los suyos, mirándolo con una radiante y linda sonrisa. Él haciendo el mismo gesto. Acerco su mano al bol y tomando un poco con sus manos y se la tiro a Marinette sobre sus hombros.

— Quiero más —Espeto Adrien con voz ronca y seductora susurrando en su oído, cortándole la respiración a Marinette, quien se le mancho parte de la ropa superior como su delantal. Donde él inmediatamente empezó a limpiar con sus labios. Por otra parte la ropa manchada, su amable marido, la comenzó a retirar. Dejándola en corpiño.

Ya sintiendo los individuos un calor abrasador y no era por el horno que estaba prendido donde se terminaban de cocinar los últimos postres y a los pocos minutos Marinette también tomando un poco de crema, se la lanzo a Adrien, quien al terminar manchada ella le empezó a sacarle su camisa, mientras le besaba una y otra vez parte de su pecho que iba dejando al descubierto cada vez que desprendía un botón.

Luego de un rato, de besarse varias veces por lugares insospechados. No pudieron evitarse los dos en su mente hacerse esa pregunta...

"¿Alcanzara la crema?"

Quienes seguían embarrándose la misma por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Pero ahora la interrogante fue realizada por otro motivo.


End file.
